Moonlight & Lupin
by Buttercup89
Summary: Evelyn is new to Hogwarts and she meet Professor Lupin and her heart starts to tell her things that it never has before but will her fear of love stop her?


his is my first HP Fan Fiction in awhile, ever since I saw the 3rd movie I have fallen in love with Prof Remus Lupin and have wanted to write a Romance Fiction now that I have the plot I am going to try and put it on paper, so here goes nothing....hope you all enjoy this story!!!  
  
The Princess Bride  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Evelyn woke up from her sleep it was her first day as a formal student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, the sun poured in through the pane glass window and it lit up the room, she smiled to herself and hopped out of bed, across from her she saw a girl about the same age as her with mousy brown hair sitting on her bed, already dressed, reading a book, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello Good Morning...I am Hermione Granger"......  
  
Evelyn smiled..."Hello I am Evelyn, beautiful morning isn't it?"....  
  
Hermione nodded her hair flying everywhere..."Most mornings are like this here at Hogwarts, you must be the new girl that everyone is talking about.''  
  
Evelyn looked puzzled..."People are talking about me...wow you learn something new everyday, at my last wizarding school everyone was more or less badmouthing me because I was the top in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
Hermione laughed a quizzical laugh..."Well hurry up and get dressed because you have a chance to prove yourself we have DADA first."  
  
"Ok"...Evelyn smiled and in under 5 minuets flat she was dressed and ready to go, also she felt she had accomplished something, she had found a friend.  
  
But nothing would or could prepare her for what she was about to encounter.  
  
Evelyn walked into the classroom she looked around and saw the room was filled with so many interesting things like artefacts from previous years, teachers and other things that she had never seen before, but what really captivated her was the amount of books that the room held the amount of hard cover books, paper back books, and others she felt right at home.  
  
Hermione called out to her..."Evelyn come her sit down the class is about to start"  
  
Evelyn sat down quickly and quietly waiting for the class to begin.... The whole class was in an excited frenzy, someone has let the cat out of the bag that they were going to learn a charm that repels Boggarts.  
  
Suddenly the class went quiet, a man stood atop a balcony type stairway that must have lead into another room, he gazed over the class and made eye contact with each and every student, when he set eyes on Evelyn he smiled and then looked in the opposite direction to see all the other students in the class.  
  
Evelyn felt her heart flutter could she be falling for her DADA teacher, this was absurd he hadn't even spoken a word and already she felt like she knew him.  
  
"Welcome Students, I am Professor R.J Lupin, and I welcome you to your very first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, today I will be teaching you how defeat a Boggart, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is and what it does?"  
  
Evelyn saw Hermione's hand fly into the air. She watched her jump and squirm as she tried to get the Professor to pick her to answer his question.  
  
"Um...let's try someone else this time Miss Granger...how about you the girl standing next to her can you answer this question?"  
  
It took Evelyn a few seconds to register that Lupin had picked her but she was quick to answer"  
  
"A Boggart is a shape shifter it takes the form of what the person fears the most say a spider or a clown"  
  
Out of no where Evelyn heard a small squeak from a red headed boy whom musnt have liked the idea of spiders,  
  
Lupin smiled.. "very well done....um...miss...."  
  
"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn I am new here at Hogwarts" she smiled a small smile  
  
"Well then wonderful answer Evelyn, very well done....now that you know what a Boggart is and does...it is now time that you face one on your own but bear in mind I will be here with you so form a line and let's get to it the trick is to find something funny in your fear its self"  
  
Evelyn took her place in line but was afraid that if anyone saw what she feared most they would laugh at her, and ridicule her....before she knew it, she was up next after everyone had confronted their fears...spiders,snakes,clowns,moonlight, even dementors...it was her turn as she stepped up to the Boggart/Moonlight she realised that the last fear was Professor Lupin's...he feared the moonlight...then her own fear flashed right in front of her it was different images of romance and love all things bright and beautiful...she turned away from it and headed for the back of the class.  
  
Then the bell rang the classroom suddenly emptied and all that remained was a boggart in a wardrobe, herself and Professor Lupin standing there watching her looking at her like she was the most interesting thing in the room and all Evelyn could do was stare back.  
  
Hope you enjoy the first part plz post comments and critism.  
  
ThePrincessBride89 


End file.
